Described below is a motor vehicle with a control panel module which is arranged in the region of a combination instrument between a steering handle of the motor vehicle and a front windshield of the motor vehicle. The control panel module has at least one operator control element, wherein each operator control element is arranged on one side next to a steering column of the steering handle and can extend in an elongate wing shape away from the steering column.
From the driver's point of view, behind a steering wheel next to the combination instrument for displaying operational data of the motor vehicle it is also possible to make available operator control elements which are therefore located directly within the reach of the driver's hands during the steering of the motor vehicle, when the driver holds his hands on the steering wheel. For example, the switching element for switching the vehicle lights is often arranged in the area behind the steering wheel.
The area has proven particularly favorable for making available operator control elements, since here safe grasping around the steering wheel is necessary only over a relatively short distance to an operator control element. Therefore, it is desired to utilize the region between the steering handle, for example the steering wheel, and the front windshield better for making available operator control elements.
DE 10 2007 020 929 A1 discloses arranging, on a steering wheel in a motor vehicle, an input device which can be rotated about the steering wheel axis and can be positioned fixedly in terms of location in any rotational position. It is disadvantageous here that the area for making available operator control elements is limited, since the input device is arranged between the steering wheel and the driver and makes operating the steering wheel difficult when there is an excessively large configuration.
US 2014/0043269 A1 discloses a motor vehicle which has a touchscreen which can be displaced on a rail horizontally along a vehicle transverse direction between the driver and the front seat passenger, in order to be able to be operated by these two persons. The rail is arranged on a control panel of the motor vehicle. A disadvantage of this solution is that the touchpad cannot be displaced to any desired extent behind the steering wheel because it then is blocked the view of the combination instrument, that is to say the display device, which the driver must be able to see through the spokes of the steering wheel.